


Love Takes Time

by Syrenslure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tended to pull along anyone in his vicinity, with the whirlwind force of his personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Takes Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ragna created a really cool thing. The Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator for CSI / CSI: Miami / CSI: NY pairings. Since my claim was for Gil, I just clicked on it, until I had about 40 different prompts involving Gil and a CSI (Vegas) character, then matched them up with the prompts in my table. For example, this was Gil Grissom / Greg Sanders / Hold my hands down. Try it; it's fun.

Greg was always in motion. He had a thousand little twitches and tells. If he wasn't moving, he was talking. Even then, he was seldom still.

It was part of what enamored him to Gil, but it could also be exhausting. Greg tended to pull along anyone in his vicinity, with the whirlwind force of his personality. His enthusiasm was infectious, but sometimes Gil was reminded of exactly how old he had grown, and how tired he could feel.

He needed to teach his energetic boy the value of stillness, of slow and deliberate actions. Fortunately Greg was, as always, an eager pupil. He was going to enjoy this, and take his time doing it. Wasn't that, after all, the point?

So far, Greg seemed to be playing along, spread out in the middle of Gil's bed, trying hard to follow Gil's instructions not to speak and not to move, while Gil knelt over him, enjoying the sight.

He reached out and slowly caressed the line of Greg's clavicle, where it stood out sharply, against the pale skin between the younger man's neck and shoulder.

Lightly, he trailed his fingertips down the smooth line of Greg's bicep, to his elbow, and back up again. Then he slid his hand down, reached for and rolled Greg's nipple between his fingertips, as he leaned in to suck Greg's lower lip out from between the younger man's teeth, where he had worried it, trying not to make a sound.

That was when Greg broke. Gil swallowed the lustful moan, and felt Greg's hips roll between his own, as his lover squirmed beneath him and raised his hands into an impatient, urging clasp. Greg was once again in motion, surging forward like a rising tide, unable to fight his own nature any longer.

Gil took the situation in hand, settling his body down over Greg's and pinning him to the mattress. He grasped both of Greg's hands in his and planted them on the pillows above his head. He was gentle, but strong, and he whispered soothing words to his frantic lover, as he placed soft kisses along his face and neck.

Greg ceased his agitated movements, and looked up at Gil in wide-eyed wonder. Then, he carefully and slowly squeezed Gil's fingers where they were entwined with his own. He whispered Gil's name in a soft benediction.  
Gil smiled, and began to slowly and deliberately rock his hips, causing a delicious friction to result from every place they were in contact - from chest to groin, the slide of their legs, and their lips, as he coaxed Greg into a deep, leisurely kiss. He led, and Greg followed, no less eager, for their lack of hectic tempo. Together, the waves of pleasure built between them, no longer a headlong rush for completion, but a steadily rising force of nature.

Their hearts beat a staccato rhythm that throbbed along their limbs and crescendoed between their bodies, in warm pulses of pleasure. Only the deep breaths they took into their bodies, rich with the moist, salty tang of sweat and semen, broke the silence of the room and the muted roar of their pulses flooding their ears, as their hearts struggled to return to their customary rhythm.

Silent and still, the moment stretched out between them, endlessly. Gil knew without a doubt that his message had been received. There was something to be said for taking your time.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=95>  



End file.
